El peso del alma
by Dark Sonny
Summary: Song Fic - 2 jovenes que se aman, pero jamas lo dijeron puede traer muchas consecuencias, pero años despues tendran una nueva oportunidad de aclarar sus vidas y dejar el pasado para vivir el presente por un mejor futuro


Buenas a todos, me base en esta cancion porque creo que dice una gran verdad de la que nadie esta excento y que jamas deberia ocurrir y aun asi sucede

Al final del SF esta el "tranfondo", se puede decir, de la cancion

**POV'S ELLA**

Hay me encontraba yo como la pobre niñita llorando en el hospital en una camilla, lamentándome por mi vida, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué una mujer de 26 años como yo se lamenta de su vida a tan corta edad teniendo tanto futuro por delante? Escucho que hay alguien en la habitación, pero no logro reconocer su voz. Me di cuenta de que no podía levantarme de mi cama pero sentía el dolor que tenía en la espalda y la cara producto de la golpiza…así es, una golpiza es lo que me dieron, recuerdo en su totalidad lo que sucedió, pues ocurrió hace solo unas horas

Ahí se encontraba ella

Entre pétalos de rosas

Busqué su amor

Y encontré violencia

En lo que antes era una flor.

**Flash Back**

Yo me encontraba en la cocina preparándole su platillo favorito cuando sentí que la puerta se abría, sabía que era él, sabía que las cosas entre nosotros no iba bien, pero yo quería arreglar las cosas y poder salir adelante con nuestro amor intacto

- Hola amor, la cena esta casi lista.- le dije dulcemente cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta fuertemente, como para dejarla giratoria.- puedes ser más delicado, que no es giratoria.- dije seriamente mientras veía como el dejaba sus cosas en la mesa

- No me digas que hacer y qué no hacer.- me respondió en un tono que él sabía que no me agradaba que usara y más me indigno con lo que dijo después.- yo soy el que trae el dinero a esta casa, así que hago lo que se me dé la gana

- No me hables en ese tono, sabes que renuncie en ese colegio.- ya con eso me hizo enojar ¿Como me decía eso si el sabia que renuncie a seguir en ese colegio después de que un colega me estuviera acosando?- ¿o acaso habrías preferido que ese colega siguiera acosándome eh?

- Esta bien, lo siento cariño no debí tratarte así.- me dijo el cambiando repentinamente su humor, se que últimamente ha tenido mucho stress y que no ha estado nada bien, pero no creí que llegara a tanto, yo jamás lo trate así, siempre me he mostrado comprensiva y lo he apoyado, y el también lo hacía de la misma forma, pero desde que las cosas empezaron a decaer el cambio, ya no era el hombre con el que me había casado, estaba diferente, se acerco a mí y me abrazo con cariño, aunque había algo raro en el

Le entregué mi cuerpo,

Él compró mi juventud

A cambio de

Partirme el alma en dos.

Fue entonces que me dio un beso y yo le correspondí, de un momento a otro comenzaron las caricias, apague el fuego de la comida y le seguí el juego, poco a poco me deje llevar más por la pasión y la lujuria, o tal vez era por esa búsqueda de cariño y amor que tanto me hacía falta últimamente, pues hacia ya un tiempo que no compartíamos intimidad y por un tiempo pensé que estaba con otra, pero creo que lo he juzgado mal

- Te amo con todo mí ser, que no se te olvide nunca.- me dijo él como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, pero es entonces que me doy cuenta de que huele extraño, a un olor que él sabe que me desagrada

- Has estado bebiendo.- apenas le dije eso él se separo de mi y paso su mano por su cara como si le molestara que me preocupara por el.- sabes que no me gusta que bebas, te hace mal

- Solo fui con los muchachos a tomarnos algo, no fue nada del otro mundo.- me dijo con una cara de fastidiado que ni el mismo se la podía aguantar de seguro

- No me importa si te tomaste una copa o todo lo que tenían para beber, sabes que no me gusta que bebas y más aun si andas conduciendo.- esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, odio que beba, sabe que no hace mucho termino en el hospital por eso

- No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, yo soy el que mantiene esta casa, así que no me vengas con esas cosas.- lo que no me esperaba es que él se levanto y me dio una bofetada que si no fuera porque estaba cerca del mueble me abría caído, al instante sentí mi mejilla enrojecer y arder, jamás me espere algo así de él, al mirarlo a los ojos me di cuenta de que habían perdido ese color que tanto lo caracterizaba y que a mi tanto me gustaba en el

- ¿Porque me pegaste? ¿Qué he hecho para que me trates así?- le grite indignada mientras que se acercaba a mí, al verlo a los ojos me di cuenta de que ya no era el mismo de antes, y al sentir que no me podía zafar de sus brazos mientras me besaba para comenzar a manosearme, quise oponerme, pero era demasiado fuerte, mientras me llevaba hasta la habitación me fue quitando la ropa manteniendo las caricias que antes me parecían placenteras y ahora las hallaba repugnantes por la situación en la que me encontraba, ya me había golpeado una vez, si me hubiera opuesto ¿Quién sabe qué me habría hecho? Pero el volvió a golpearme esta vez en la parte de atrás para después tomarme del pelo mientras iniciaba, aquel repulsivo acto de violación, así es como me sentí mientras duro

Lo único que recuerdo es que perdí el conocimiento y desperté en esta camilla

**Fin Flash Back**

Dejé de esperar

Que el perfume de su voz

No destilara odio y alcohol,

Que sus golpes no

Dolieran.

Y es ahora cuando me pongo a pensar en mi pasado y en cómo pudo haber sido mi vida si hubiera podido confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos cuando era más joven y aun éramos solo los 3 como mejores amigos, pero recordarlo ahora me hace sentir peor, él una vez me declaro sus sentimientos y si no hubiera sido porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el tal vez pudimos haber estado juntos, y cuando busque la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas me entere que estaba saliendo con otra chica. Fui débil y tonta, si, tonta, como dice el dicho "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y yo sin darme cuenta perdí a aquella persona que en realidad amaba, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía que sentía lo mismo que el, debí darle una oportunidad

Siento que alguien entra en la habitación y se pone a conversar con alguien que ya estaba en la habitación reconozco sus voces, la voz del muchacho que había estado acompañándome me da un sentimiento de paz y calma como hace mucho que no sentía, escuchar aquella hermosa melodía que salía de su boca era un regalo de los dioses, era el chico de mis sueños, aquel al que no pude corresponderle su amor hacia mi persona en el pasado. Después de unos minutos me di cuenta de algo, aun no sabía dónde estaba el, que es lo que había pasado desde que perdí el conocimiento hasta ahora, tal parece que están hablando de mi condición y me pongo muy triste con lo que escuche al escuchar que tengo pocas posibilidades de despertar del coma, por lo menos no tendré que preocuparme de que él me vuelva a hacer daño, pero me da mucha pena no poder volver a ver a mi familia

Dime por qué no he tenido

Alguien que cuidará de mí

Y ahora que mi vida echó a dormir

Siento que apenas viví.

Me pregunto si me vendrán a visitar a menudo, sé que no merezco tanta atención, pero me sentiría peor si llegaran a olvidarse de mí, no importa cuánto tiempo pase jamás me olvidare de mis seres queridos, ellos son uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mi juventud, solo espero que estén bien y puedan seguir sus vidas ahora que no podre estar con ellos. Escucho que mi amigo de tantos años que se volvió doctor se retira dejándome con el amor de mi vida, como ansiaba escuchar su voz, saber de él, como ansió verlo después de 10 años, de seguro ha cambiado bastante, me pregunto si me habrá reconocido después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Aquel día en que el me declaro su amor jamás se olvidara, como tampoco jamás me podría olvidar de él, el solo hecho de no recordarlo sería como dejar de respirar y morir. Ahora escucho que se sienta en una silla cerca de mí tomando mi mano mientras me habla

**POV'S EL**

(Jose Andrëa)

Ven, toma mi mano y duerme.

- Tranquila, ya todo estará bien descansar es lo mejor que puedes hacer en un momento como este.- mi viejo amigo de tantos años me acababa de decir que ella está en coma mientras me pregunto porque tuvo que pasar esto, porque a una flor tan hermosa y delicada como lo es ella le tenía que pasar algo así, sinceramente no es justo que tuviera que pasarle justo a ella, pero así es de cruel el destino, le roba la felicidad y la vida a una chica que jamás en todo su hermosa existencia se lo mereció, jamás podre perdonarlo a el por lo que te hizo y ahora te digo.- sé que no debí irme así tan de golpe hace 10 años, pero me sentí destrozado cuando él me dijo que no me habías dado tu respuesta porque estaban saliendo juntos, sentí que hacia mal tercio y más aun creyendo que no habías confiado en mí para decirme que salías mi ex-mejor amigo, pero no te culpo sabes, ni lo culpo a él, tal vez la culpa fue mía por no haberte preguntado si en verdad salías con él, tuve miedo a conocer la verdad y saber que amabas a otro, pase 10 años con esta estúpida mentira, espero algún día me perdones por ser tan cobarde y no haber luchado por quien amaba y aun amo, por ti

Yo soy la voz

De la vida

Y de la muerte,

Un hola y un adiós.

- No sé si me estas escuchando, pero solo quiero decirte que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a salir adelante sin importar que tanto me cueste, te hare olvidar todo lo que él te hizo para que puedas comenzar una nueva vida.- en ese momento pude sentir como ella apretó levemente mi mano haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que ella pudiera despertar, pero según el doctor ella no despertaría

En eso escuche entrar a alguien, me voltee y era una de las chicas más cercanas a mí que conocí durante mi juventud, se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado para pasar su brazo por encima de mi hombro y me miro fijamente

- Fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera ido y le hubiera preguntado si ella en verdad salía con él, tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando.- decía con mi voz a punto de quebrarse, tal vez ellos dijeran lo contrario, pero yo sentía muy dentro de mí que esto había sido mi culpa, de una u otra forma era mi culpa.- fui un cobarde y lo sigo siendo, espero que pueda perdonarme todo el daño que le….- pero me vi interrumpido al sentir una bofetada por parte de mi amiga y como mi mejilla me ardía levemente

- No quiero que digas eso, sabes tan bien como nosotros que aquí el único culpable fue el, que por sus estúpidos celos de adolecente te mintió descaradamente y fue él quien dejo la dejo en ese estado, no tu, no ella, sino él y te puedo asegurar que si ella supiera la verdad me encontraría la razón y ahora el no volverá a acercársele.- a pesar de todo lo que ella decía y de todas las veces que asentí falsamente, no podía dejar de pensar que yo también tenía algo de culpa en todo esto

Soñarás caricias sobre

Un lecho de cala y de Luz

Y perfumaré tu alma

Con gotas de paz y de amor.

- Juro que hare todo lo posible porque olvide todos estos años de sufrimiento y que pueda volver a empezar su vida, y que me parta un rayo si no lo hago, porque ella se merece lo mejor.- dije en voz alta mas a mi mismo que a quien estuviera escuchando eso ultimo, porque era la pura y santa verdad, ella era un ángel que se merecía lo mejor, ella siempre se preocupo mas por sus amigos que por ella misma, siempre animaba a todos con esa sonrisa que tenia, con ese cariño especial que irradiaba por todos sus poros, creo que si la pudiera describir en una sola palabra seria "perfecta"

- Lo haremos entre todos, la ayudaremos a rehacer su vida y que olvide estos 10 años de sufrimiento, pero ¿sabes algo?- obviamente no sabía que es lo que me iba a decir, pero me voltee a mirarla.- en estos 10 años ella nunca perdió la esperanza de que volvieras, y nosotros tampoco

Lo único que quería era no quebrarme ante los demás, no comenzar a derramar algo que me había jurado a nunca más hacer, pero que inconscientemente ocurría y no podía detenerlos, estaba llorando apoyado en el hombro de mi mejor amiga y ella solo pasaba su mano por mi cabellera tratando de tranquilizarme, pero estaba demasiado mal, lo único que siempre le pedí a dios fue que cuidara de ella, que fuera feliz y que nunca le faltara nada, que fuera para siempre aquella chica que conocí en mi niñez, su mirada ambarina capaz de hacerme olvidarme de todo por el solo hecho de mirarla, aquella dulzura, carisma y simpatía que tenia con los demás y que siempre lograba subirles el ánimo de una u otra forma, y así podría seguir con una infinidad de cosas, pero no fue así, en estos 10 años ella poco a poco fue perdiendo muchas de su cualidades, mis amigos me dijeron que era tal que llego al borde del aislamiento

Deja de llorar.

Abrázame, ya todo terminó.

Hoy la ternura

Peinará tu piel.

Sobre el arco iris hay

Alguien que te espera.

Deja que mimen tu boca

Los labios del amanecer

Que el susurro del dolor se irá

Y que arda en olvido, el ayer.

Me levante del sillón aun con lagrimas que caían de mi rostro y me acerque a ella deseando que despertara y pudiera volver a ver aquella hermosa mirada suya y que me dedicara una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo tenía para mí y nadie más, acerque mi rostro hasta quedar frente al de ella, me quede mirando su rostro, tratando de observar cada detalle de este, fijándome cuanto había cambiado en ese tiempo. Santo cielos, como ha cambiado, ciertamente todo por lo que ha pasado le ha afectado demasiado, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo recuperara toda esa felicidad que había perdido en estos años y con creces. Entonces acorte la distancia que nos separaba para besarla con la mayor calidez posible, como si con ese beso pudiera expresarle como me sentía en ese momento y de esa forma pudiera despertarla, pero era inútil. Me separe de ella y escuche nuevamente la puerta abrirse, me encontré con otro gran amigo, a quien yo consideraba como un hermano, me observo por un instante y después observo a quien se encontraba en la camilla

- Como me gustaría que nada de esto hubiera pasado, y menos a ti.- dijo él con tristeza en su voz mirándola mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le sacaba un mechón de cabello de la frente hacia un costado para después sonreírle.- pero sabes una cosa, se que despertaras, te has convertido en una gran mujer muy fuerte, sé que esto no te detendrá, mas aun sabiendo que este tontuelo volvió solo para verte.- por primera vez desde que me había enterado de la noticia, había sonreído, apenas sonreí, pero sonreí al menos, pude ver como él sé volteo para sentarse al lado de nuestra amiga mientras yo tomaba su mano y la acariciaba con mi pulgar suavemente mientras me quedaba viéndola para después acercarme a ella nuevamente para besarla de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente

Que el placer duerma en tu pecho

Y con besos anude tu ser

Que la amargura hoy eche a volar.

Te espera otra flor, sígueme.

**POV'S ELLA**

No puedo creerlo, todos están acá, están preocupados por mí a pesar de que no los he visto en casi 1 año, no puedo creer que dudara de ellos, son mis amigos, y los amigos están siempre a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar como este la situación, y ellos era la prueba de que ello era verdad, incluso el me ha besado 2 veces, no puedo creer que después de aquel primer beso que nos dimos en esa oportunidad el me vuelva a besar, y más aun en esta situación, como quisiera despertar, poder corresponderle ese beso y esos sentimientos hacia mí, el también ha sufrido en estos años, a pesar de que lo ha dicho, puedo sentirlo en el tono de voz que tiene. No puedo creer que haya sido tan ilusa de pensar que todo lo que me había dicho era una mentira para jugar con mis sentimientos, pero esto no se quedara así, debo despertar, debo volver y hablar con él, decirle que esto no fue culpa suya, debo decirle que sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado lo amo con aun más intensidad que antes, debo, no, no debo, deseo, es ahora cuando recuerdo esa estrofa de una canción que me canto y me ayudo mucho en ese tiempo "si tu lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar en ti y seguir" si de verdad deseo volver con él, debo confiar en que todo saldrá bien, siento su tacto con mi piel en mi mano y aun después de que se separo de mi siento sus besos posándose sobre los míos, trato de mover mi mano para poder decirle que quiero volver, y como si nada fuera imposible lo hago, apreté su mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí con él y como si fuera obra de los dioses comienzo a darme cuenta que abro levemente los ojos, oh por dios que felicidad, volveré a verlo, después de tanto tiempo volveré a verlo

**POV'S EL**

- Rápido, llamen al doctor, está despertando, esto es un milagro.- grite con desesperación y con felicidad, ella había despertado, por fin había despertado, oh dios es como si me dieran la mejor noticia de toda mi vida y no lograra creérmela, espero que este bien, en ese momento veo que llega nuestro amigo doctor y la enfermera de turno, nos piden que salgamos de la habitación mientras realizan un chequeo completo, obviamente me niego rotundamente.- quiero quedarme con ella, por favor permítame quedarme con ella, es la primera vez que nos veremos después de tantos años

- Lo siento amigo, pero en el estado en el que estas no puedo.- me dijo con cara de "lo siento, pero es lo mejor en este momento" y después miro a mi casi hermano.- ¿Que te parece si él se queda? Si de todas formas sabrás como esta

- De acuerdo.- le dije después de meditarlo por unos segundos para después mirarlo y él me sonrió levemente para después asentir con la cabeza como diciéndome que velaría por ella hasta que volviera, y como no hacerlo si él sabe lo que ella significa para mi, accedí y me retire, mientras nuestra amiga entro al baño

En el momento que salgo alguien me abraza, me doy cuenta de quién es y le devuelvo el abrazo, después me dice que no me preocupe, que ahora todo estará bien y que las cosas mejoraran, eso quiero creer, no perderé la esperanza le dije mientras me apoyaba en la pared frente a la puerta de su habitación

**POV'S ELLA**

Veo un poco borroso, pero mis ojos poco a poco se acostumbran a la luz que hay dentro de la habitación, me doy cuenta que estoy en un hospital, en ese momento oigo mucho movimiento, llego un gran amigo y doctor de nuestro grupo de infancia y comienza a revisarme siendo ayudado por la enfermera mientras que a mi lado está este muchacho que tanto se preocupo por mi desde que mi amado se fue, es entonces que lo miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta de la felicidad que desprende su mirada, si que los preocupe me dije a mi misma

- Escúchame, te hare unas preguntas contéstame lo mejor posible.- me dijo el doctor mientras me observaba, me pregunto mi nombre, donde vivía, mis familiares y así unas cuantas cosas que logre responder en su totalidad mientras tanto me ponían al tanto de lo que paso con mi esposo y lo que me sucedió a mí, tal parecía que la violación que había sufrido no tuvo el efecto que debía tener en mi interior y eso me alivio bastante.- la veo perfecta, la tendremos en observación un poco más de tiempo

- Eso es genial, gracias amigo, te debemos una

- Al contrario amigo, sabes tan bien como yo que haría lo que fueses por mis amigos, solo que se lo tome con calma. Esto de verdad es un milagro.- le dijo él mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la cama, mi amigo le pide unos minutos y que después entre mi amado, y el asiente, yo le quedo mirando con curiosidad y le pregunto con la mirada que sucede

- Bien, solo quiero darte un pequeño consejo.- me dijo él con una leve sonrisa.- por un error y por culpa de alguien pasaste por todo esto y sabes muy bien que él no es el culpable, muy a su pesar él dice que si lo es, pero lo importante no es vivir en el pasado, sino hacer lo mejor en el presente para tener un mejor futuro.- me dijo él como con una leve preocupación y deje de tristeza en su voz.-yo cometí un grave error al no revelarle a ella lo que sentía y me arrepiento totalmente de no haberlo hecho, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, por lo que supe se va a casar con él, así que para mí la suerte ya está echada, pero sé que tu aun tienes todas las posibilidades del mundo para rehacer tu vida con quien amas de verdad, así que no la desperdicies, y no seas como yo, un completo cobarde con miedo a arruinar la amistad con su mejor amiga por amarla

Despídete ya,

Se acaba el tiempo,

Ven hacia la luz.

No tengas miedo,

Él no volverá.

La eterna angustia será

Su Condena.

Apenas termino de darme ese consejo que por su puesto comprendí por completo, a pesar de que no me encontrara del todo bien y que no lograba pensar con claridad, pero aun así sabia a lo que se refería y a quien se refería con su mejor amiga y sobre el hombre con quien yo quería rehacer mi vida y que amaba con toda mi alma, pero algo sucedió en ese momento y pude ver que había otra persona en la habitación aparte de nosotros dos, la mejor amiga de él se encontraba en la puerta del baño, tal parece que él no se dio cuenta de eso y mentalmente me preguntaba qué es lo que pasaría ahora, obviamente tendrían que hablar de todo esto

**POV'S AUTOR**

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste Tai?- le pregunto la pelirroja con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder contener las lagrimas y Tai rápidamente la abraza, pero ella rápidamente retrocedió.- eres un tonto Tai, yo siempre te ame, pero nunca demostraste ningún sentimiento por mi y termine resignándome, termine viviendo una vida tratando de olvidarte.- se podía ver que ella estaba destrozada, las lagrimas caían como agua por una catarata mientras tenía el brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho y el derecho extendido impidiéndole a Tai acercarse a ella.- yo también tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras, pero trataba de decírtelo pero nunca fui buena con las indirectas y no me atreví a decírtelo

- Esto reafirma lo que decía, no te merezco, tan despistado como para no ver todo lo que sufrió ella hasta hace poco que lo descubrí y aun peor el no fijarme que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.- le dijo él con mucha tristeza y arrepentimiento, de verdad se sintió como el tipo más estúpido del mundo, y por su culpa sucedía esto.- nada de lo que diga hará que lo dejes a solo un mes de casarte con él para que estés conmigo y tampoco podría pedirte que lo hicieras, ¿Que clase de persona seria si lo hiciera?

**POV'S ELLA**

En ese momento sentí un silencio absoluto un tanto incomodo para ambos, y no era para menos después de lo que acaba de suceder, en esto veo que Tai me mira con una leve sonrisa, y me doy cuenta que esta aguantándose para no derrumbarse hay mismo

- Como te había dicho, la suerte esta echada para mi, pero tu aun puedes construir un futuro con quien amas y ser feliz.- comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de Sora.- de seguro está desesperado por entrar, así que les dejare para que hablen.- y cuando puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta para abrirla pude ver como ella reacciono y se volteo para abrazarlo por la espalda

Deja que mimen tu boca

Los labios del amanecer

Que el susurro del dolor se irá

Y que arda en olvido, el ayer.

**POV'S SORA**

No sé cómo se lo tomara, pero no puedo retroceder y rendirme, no aquí, no ahora

- No quise decírtelo para no preocuparte, pero no me casare con el.- siento como las lagrimas siguen recorriendo mi rostro, pero no puedo evitarlo, este sentimiento que recorre mi cuerpo y no puedo negarlo por más tiempo.- no puedo estar con, porque amo a otro hombre.- siento que se remueve un poco y trata de zafarse de mi, pero me aferro a él con más fuerza impidiéndole alejarse de mi.- porque ese hombre eres tu

**POV'S TAI**

Estoy seguro que mis oídos no me engañan, acabo de escuchar que ella me ama, después de años juntos ella lo dejo porque aun me ama… no, debe ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto, porque ella no dijo eso antes, porque me lo dice después de que ella haya escuchado que siempre la ame y aun la amo, pero aquí hay algo que no cuadra, me voltee a verla, estaba apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora y no cuando terminaste con él?- le pregunte tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo esto que recién salía a flote, ella no levanto la mirada, solo se quedo apoyada sobre mi pecho

- Porque tenía miedo de que trataras de convencernos de volver y nos casáramos, se que lo harías si te lo decíamos, ya hablamos de esto y el estuvo de acuerdo y me apoyo al decirme que te dijera lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo o enterarme de que me habías amado y me dejaste ir y me hubieras olvidado.- la voz de Sora se iba quebrando cada vez mientras me abrazaba con fuerza suficiente como para que no me alejara de ella.- pero yo te amo, no por compasión ni por lastima, te amo por cómo eres, por tu forma de ser, porque sin importar cuantos años pasen siempre serás tu, por ser Tai, te amo

Había tratado con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar, me había jurado nunca más volver a llorar y que pasara lo que pasara yo la protegería y no dejaría que llorara, pero ahora ella estaba llorando por mí, como podía yo hacerla llorar…pero de que hablo, ella me ama y…¿yo? Sí, yo aun la amo y con aun más intensidad que antes, la miro a ella recostada en la cama y con una leve sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza vertical me anima a seguir mientras mueve los labios diciendo en un susurro "tal vez tu suerte aun no esté echada, tú también puedes vivir feliz con quien amas" y yo asentí levemente para después levantarle la cara suavemente para que me mirara a los ojos y cambie mi semblante de seriedad por una leve sonrisa para después besarla, por dios, esta sensación no se comparaba con ninguna de las chicas a las que había besado ni siquiera estaba cerca de mis mas grandes sueños donde la besara, era simplemente maravilloso, por falta de aire nos separamos y acerque mi boca a su oído

- Siempre te he amado por ser quien eres Sora.- le dije para después volver a besarla, en eso la sentí carraspear desde su camilla.- mejor vamos afuera, no es bueno comer pan frente a los pobres, aunque pronto no tendrá nada que envidiar.- dije mientras Sora sonreía y me besaba para salir conmigo. Lo veo apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta y me mira como esperando a que diga algo, simplemente le hago una seña para que entres y sin esperar ni un segundo más, se dirigió a la puerta y entro

(Patricia Tapia)

Dime por qué no he tenido

Alguien que cuidará de mí

Y ahora que mi vida echó a dormir

Siento que apenas viví.

**POV'S ELLA**

Apenas salió Tai entro él y nos quedamos mirando, hipnotizados en los ojos del otro, sin importar los años que pasaran aun tenía esa mirada que me tranquilizaba, en la cual me perdía, podía estar observando esos orbes durante horas sin cansarme, y creo que él sentía lo mismo en este momento, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo cambiado que esta, es cierto que ya no es ese adolecente del que me enamore, pero ese aspecto de adulto que tiene ha sobrepasado hasta mis sueños más utópicos sobre su apariencia a esta edad. En un momento parpadee y pude vislumbrar sus sonrisa, era hermosa sonrisa que dejaba loca a muchas chicas en esa época, pero que el solo me dedicaba a mi

**POV'S EL**

Es increíble, no puedo creerlo ha despertado, y sigue siendo la chica perfecta para mí y apenas le sonrió ella me devuelve la sonrisa, me acerco lentamente a ella sin quitar mi sonrisa y la abrazo y ella me responde mientras me doy que ambos estamos llorando, no por tristeza, sino por felicidad, estamos felices de habernos vuelto a encontrar

- Lo siento, yo….- me dice ella, pero le hago callar mientras poso mi mano en su cabello y la paso por él en signo de calma, mientras huelo ese extraño aroma que emana su cabello, como no reconocer ese aroma, lavanda, su cabello siempre olía a lavanda, era un aroma que me hipnotizaba y no podía dejar de asfixiarme con su aroma

- Tranquila, ya todo está bien.- le digo en tal tono que le diera confianza de lo que decía y ella apretó su rostro contra mi cuerpo como tratando de evitar seguir llorando.- sé que no era el tipo de reencuentro que tenias en mente, pero por lo menos pudimos volver a vernos

- Escuche todo lo que dijiste mientras estaba aquí.- por dios, esto no me lo esperaba ¿ella escucho lo que dije mientras estaba en coma? De que me preocupo, si de todas formas se lo iba a decir

- Entonces ya sabes porque me fui.- le dije y ella asintió levemente, tome su rostro suavemente y lo levanto para mirarla a los ojos mientras le digo esto mientras poco a poco voy acortando la corta distancia que separa nuestras caras hasta quedar a solo milímetros de rozar nuestros labios.- y también sabe porque volví.- y antes de que pudiera decir algo la bese, no con pasión, no con lujuria, sino con calidez, ternura, felicidad y por supuesto, mucho, pero mucho amor y seguridad, al final nos separamos por falta de aire, lentamente nos distanciamos mientras ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados, eso suponía yo hasta que los abrí y me encontré con que tenía razón, ella también los estaba abriendo en ese momento

- No sabes cuánto desee poder besarte de nuevo, esa vez fue algo demasiado corto.- me dice mientras posa su mano en mi mejilla y la pasa suavemente en muestra de cariño.- no sabes cuantas veces soñé con que volvías

- Pero ya no tienes porque volver a soñar con eso, porque volví para quedarme a tu lado

(Patricia Tapia y Jose Andrea)

Deja que mimen tu boca

Los labios del amanecer

Que el susurro del dolor se irá

Y que arda en olvido, el ayer.

**POV'S ELLA**

De ahora en adelante todo iba a ser diferente, no iba a volver a sufrir por él, el estaría aquí conmigo, pero había algo que me tenia preocupada y era…

- Tengo una duda ¿Que paso con él?- de un momento a otro se puso un poco serio, para después volver a sonreírme y me abrazo para después recostarse a mi lado sobre las sabanas de la camilla

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, solo disfrutemos el momento.- era increíble que con solo decirme esas palabras lograra sentirme en calma y tranquila, debe ser porque lo amo y confió en el, así que solo lo abrace mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello, como añoraba que hiciera eso, y me deje llevar.- deja que mimen tu boca los labios del amanecer, que el susurro del dolor se ira y que arda en olvido, el ayer.- cuando dijo esto volteo mi rostro suavemente dejándolo frente al suyo y me beso, yo no tarde en responderle, al instante sentí que separo un poco sus labios y yo hice lo mismo dejando profundizar ese beso, podía sentir como transmitía sus sentimientos hacia mí en el, ternura, protección, seguridad, confianza y mucho mas, pero por sobre todo, amor, era cierto lo que decía, mientras me mimaba con su boca, debo olvidarme de lo que sucedió para que no me atormente en adelante y poder volver a empezar mi vida a su lado

- Los dejo solos 5 minutos y mira lo que sucede.- rápidamente nos separamos y nos damos cuenta de que todos están ahí, mis amigos de la infancia están alrededor de mi cama y me sonreían y se reían un poco por lo que había dicho Tai

- Lo siento, es que…

- Tranquilo, solo era una bromita.- le dijo Tai al verlo un poco nervioso creyendo que él lo querría golpear como en el pasado

- ¿Como te sientes?- me pregunto mi amigo medico que me había estado cuidando desde que llegue

- Mucho mejor Joe, gracias a todos por su preocupación, me alegra mucho que estén aquí.- la verdad es que fue grandioso saber que ellos habían venido a verme y sentí como una solitaria lagrima recorría mi rostro en símbolo de verdadera alegría y un poco de tristeza por lo que hice.- mientras viví con el poco a poco me aleje de lo que verdad quiero y no debí hacerlo, de verdad lo lamento

- No tienes de que disculparte, lo que importa es que estas bien y ya no se volverá a repetir.- Sora tenía razón, ahora que el ya no estaba no tenia de que preocuparme, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me doy cuenta de que él se levanta y mira a Tai con una sonrisa y él le devuelve la sonrisa haciendo un signo de afirmación con la cabeza, en eso él se voltea y veo que en su mano tiene algo, pero no sé que es

- Lo estuve pensando mucho mientras estuviste en aquí y la verdad por más que quiera no puedo esperar más tiempo y quería que estuvieran los demás presentes.- me dijo mientras agachaba y dejaba ver una cajita azul marino que abrió y que en su interior tenía un hermoso anilla de oro con una piedra que parecía ser un zafiro.- Hikari Yagami ¿te casarías conmigo?

Oh por dios, no llevaba más de un rato despierta y mi príncipe azul me está proponiendo algo que de verdad no tenia en consideración dentro de mis planes a corto plazo, no quería volver a pasar por lo que pase, pero como me dijo una vez mi hermano "la vida es muy corta, disfrútala al máximo junto a la persona que amas y te ama, solo se vive una vez" y tenía razón, lo amo y sé que él no es como mi ex, el me ama

- ¿Que dices Kari? ¿Harías feliz a este pobre hombre que no ha vivido más que una vida lejos del amor de su vida para que la pueda hacer la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo?- puso esos ojos y esa sonrisa que estoy segura el recordaba que yo no podía decirle que no a nada

- Sabes que te amo y aunque no me esperaba esto de ti.- cuando dije eso su semblante cambio drásticamente, no quise mirar a los demás porque podía imaginarme la cara que tenían por lo que dije.- sabes que no dudaría en decirte que sí, quiero casarme contigo Takeru Takaishi

Apenas dije esto no espere a ver qué cara ponía, simplemente me acerque a él y lo bese con toda la pasión, calidez, ternura, felicidad y amor que sentís en ese momento y él me respondió de la misma forma mientras escuchaba a los demás aplaudir y algunos reírse un poco

Que el placer duerma en tu pecho

Y con besos anude tu ser

Que la amargura hoy eche a volar.

Te espera otra flor, sígueme.

Te espera otra flor, sígueme.

Te espera otra flor, sígueme.

**POV'S TK**

A su entonces esposo se le enjuicio y recibió 25 años sin posibilidad de salir si no era cumpliendo su condena, pero antes de eso tuvieron que internarlo como 6 meses al hospital, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Porque lo internaron 6 meses? Pues, al día siguiente que ella despertó, Tai y mi hermano lo encontraron tratando de huir de casa, claramente eso a ello no les agrado nada y más aun por el estado en que la había dejado, por lo que le dieron la paliza de su vida de la cual se acordara por el resto de su vida. Yo no participe porque me encontraba cuidando de Kari en el hospital, pero de todas formas me hubiera gustado estar con ellos cuando le dieron la paliza

Yo siempre quise lo mejor para ella, y creo que juntos lograremos salir adelante y que ella sea feliz, hay que aprender a dejar el pasado atrás y forjarse un mejor futuro a partir del presente, y eso es exactamente lo que hemos estado haciendo, han pasado 5 años y desde ese entonces y las cosas ha cambiado bastante, ella ya no sonríe como antes, ya no es aquella muchacha alegre de la que me enamore y que cada una de sus sonrisas eran solo para mí, no, ahora ella es mucho más alegre y sonríe mucho mas, y admiro mucho esa forma que tiene ella de demostrar su cariño hacia los demás, a pesar de todo lo que paso antes ella le ve el lado positivo a las cosas, siempre lo ha hecho. Pero por supuesto como casados no nos quedamos atrás, tenemos una pequeña niña de 4 años, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en ponerle Sora, porque una chica de igual nombre fue la mejor amiga de Kari durante toda su vida y quien más la apoyo en tiempos difíciles mientras yo no estuve, fue una de las personas más importantes durante su vida después de Tai, así que consideramos justo que nuestra pequeña se llamara así

- TK me traes unos de esos pastelillos de fresa, esto de los antojos me vuelve loca.- escucho que me dice mientras estoy en la cocina buscando justamente ese pequeño antojo que se me pego de ella, se preguntaran ¿Por qué antojos? Pues la respuesta es obvia, tuve tan buena puntería que ella está esperando gemelos, así es, tendré 2 hijos más y tiene 7 meses ya

- Te los llevo altiro cariño.- le respondí tomando una bandeja para llevar los pastelillos, subo las escaleras y llego a nuestra habitación y sonrió.- ¿como están las bellas chicas del mundo?

- Que quieres que te diga, me despertaron a patadas este par.- escucho que me dice acostada con Sora a su costado ambas viendo televisión. Sabia que ella ya no volvería a sufrir y no tendría que preocuparse por cargar el peso del alma

**FIN**

Diversos estudios científicos, afirman que el cuerpo humano en el momento de la muerte, sufre una pérdida de peso de unos 21 gramos. No faltan teorías, más o menos, románticas que apuntan a que eso es precisamente el alma y ese, su peso. Esta es la historia de una mujer, que como tantas sufren malos tratos. La última agresión le provoca un coma y antes de morir, la voz de la vida y de la muerte, le consuela. ¡Ninguna mujer tiene dueño!

NOTA AUTOR:

Muchos hemos visto la crueldad que se vive en muchas partes del mundo, y una de esas es el maltrato a la mujer, yo creo que aquellos que hacen tal acto no tienen perdon y no merecen ser considerados humanos


End file.
